True love!
by iargyrop
Summary: What I think happened between Seth and Summer after the finale.
1. The proposal

Friday morning began as a typical day for college freshman Seth Cohen. He got up, saw that he had overslept again, and ran out of his dorm room 30 minutes later, bag flung over his shoulder clad in his usual attire of jeans and a long sleeved novelty top his girlfriend had sent him. He barely had enough time to stop for a bagel and coffee to go before running to his first class of the day. "Today is not going to be a good day" he thought as he put his bag down next to him and concentrated on what his professor was saying. The rest of the morning was spent in the same way, running from class to class with barely enough time to stop and relax. After his last class Seth walked out into the campus and relished the cool breeze, happy that winter was over. "And I thought that I wanted to experience cold winters" he thought as he walked absentmindedly to his dorm room across campus. He had just walked into his room when his cell phone began ringing. He flung his jacket and his bag onto a chair before accepting the call. "Hello?" he asked curiously, sitting down at his desk chair. "So, you haven't called me today and I was beginning to suffer from withdrawal symptoms, so I thought I'd call you for a change" a familiar voice explained. "I thought I'd let you study, seeing as that is what our parents are paying you to do." Seth responded, a smile on his face. "How are you doing?" Ryan asked, genuinely concerned for his best friend. "I'm fine. I'm busy with my classes and stuff." Seth responded. "You know that you did the right thing don't you? For you and for Summer." Ryan reminded him. Seth smiled as he looked up at a newspaper clipping of Summer protesting with GEORGE. "I know, but somehow that doesn't make me miss her any less. How are you and Taylor doing?" Seth asked, wanting to change the discussion. "She's in Paris and I'm here. Having a long distance relationship bites, but she loves the Sorbonne and it's the best thing for her, so I try not to tell her just how much I miss her every time we talk on the phone, but I'm guessing your parents will want to kill me for charging so much money on my cell phone." Ryan responded. "No they won't. But they told me that they would disown me if I cut classes in order to go and see Summer." Seth answered back. "I would to. Just hang in there. Weren't you guys supposed to meet this weekend?" Ryan asked curiously. "She went back to Newport and caught up with Che instead. He needed her help for a protest." Seth explained sadly. "I know. She called me yesterday to check on Flapjacks, and she said that Che begged her to go and help him save a rainforest." Ryan commented. "So how is Flapjacks? You killed him yet?" Seth joked. "Very funny Seth. He's thriving and he is good company for me." Ryan responded. While talking to Ryan, Seth turned on his lap top computer and checked his e-mails. "Did dad send you the newest Sophie pictures? I can't believe I'm missing all this." Seth complained, looking at his father's newest e-mail which included a picture of Sophie-Rose. "I know. I went and visited them all last weekend and I felt like I hadn't seen her since forever." Ryan agreed. Sandy, Kirsten and Sophie were happy in Berkley. Sandy realized his life long dream of teaching and was an instant hit with the student body, while Kirsten spent her days with her daughter, relishing in her role as mother. "It almost makes me regret deciding to come out here on my own. I mean you guys are all near each other and I'm stuck here on my own." Seth complained. "Seth, first of all you decided to go to Rhode Island, and second of all I know where this is leading and I can't fly out this weekend. I have a huge project due next week and I have to work on it all weekend man. I'm sorry." Ryan apologized. "I know. I have to finish a project as well." Seth admitted, sighing deeply. "Just hang in there man. You'll have Summer with you in no time at all. I hate to hang up on you, but I have to get to work. I'll try and call you tomorrow." Ryan proposed. "Sounds good man. Take care of yourself." Seth responded. "You too Seth." Ryan agreed before hanging up the phone.

Seth had just about finished the rough copy of his newest design as his cell phone abandoned to the side of his desk rang again. Seth smiled as he saw the number on the caller id. "Hey dad. What's happening?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. "I'm missing my son." Sandy admitted. "I miss you guys too. I got the new pictures of Sophie by the way." Seth responded. "She seems to change every day, but she misses her brother a lot." Sandy joked. "I know the feeling. This is going to be a bad weekend. Summer was supposed to come here, but she went to Newport instead to help Che with his newest protest, so I'm stuck here all alone." Seth complained. "Maybe Ryan could fly out or you could come here for the weekend." Sandy proposed. "We are both too busy. I have a design I want get started on. Turns out my professor loved my Atomic County designs and he wants me to keep up with them." Seth explained. "Sounds good." Sandy responded. "It is, but it's difficult to write about Marissa." Seth admitted, happy to have someone to talk to. "I know son, but you like drawing and designing Atomic County don't you?" Sandy questioned. "I do, but I think I've outgrown Atomic County. I've left Newport and I've left it all behind me." Seth explained. "Then draw about something that you like and that's important to you." Sandy proposed. "I don't know dad. I feel overwhelmed." Seth commented. "I know you Seth. You'll be fine. Just hang in there and stay true to yourself and to what you want to do and you'll be fine." Sandy responded. "Thanks dad. Anyway, what's new with you?" Seth asked, wanting to change the discussion. "We're all fine. Sophie is growing and looks like Kirsten, Kirsten loves being around Sophie and being a stay at home mom and I love teaching." Sandy responded. "I'm happy for you. Is mom around?" Seth asked curiously. "So I'm good for classes rant, but not for love life rant? I feel loved." Sandy joked. "Dad it's just that I need mom's advice. I love you and I miss you. Just take care of yourself." Seth responded. "I know son. Hang in there kid." Sandy answered back before handing Kirsten the phone. "Hey Seth! What happened?" Kirsten asked, in a worried tone. "I'm fine mom. I just need to vent my anger and frustration." Seth admitted. "Fine. What did Summer do to you?" Kirsten asked curiously. "We haven't seen each other in a long time, and then she has one weekend off and she tells me that she wants to come and spend it with me and I'm excited, and then last minutes she cancels and goes and helps Che with a protest instead." Seth explained. "You guys have been through so much together. I mean you'll see each other soon enough." Kirsten responded. "I know. I just miss her a lot. I've realized just how much I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I had this whole weekend planned out and now it's all in vain." Seth complained. "It's not. You were planning on proposing to her weren't you?" Kirsten asked. "Yes I was. I had everything planned. I was going to take her out for a romantic dinner and then pop the question and give her grandma's wedding ring." Seth admitted. "Seth honey all you have to do is wait to give her the ring until you see each other again, which will be soon. I know things seem unfair right now, but Summer has changed a lot and she's doing good work Seth. You should be proud of her." Kirsten explained. "I am mom. I just wish I could see her, and hold her and be around her." Seth uttered. "Too much information, but I know what you mean son, just don't wallow in misery for too long. Sophie is crying and wants to be fed, so take care and I love you." Kirsten responded. "I love you too, and give Sophie a kiss from me. I'll try to come and visit soon, I promise." Seth answered back before ending the conversation.

Seth was rubbing his eyes and put his pencil down for the evening when the phone line he had installed in his dorm room rang. "Hello?" he asked curiously. "Seth there's a Summer Roberts here to see you. She says she's your girlfriend" the security guard Tim explained. "She is. Let her up Tim." Seth responded, confused as to what Summer was doing there. A few minutes later, an exuberant Summer walked into Seth's dorm room and right into his arms. "Hey Cohen. Surprise!" she shouted. "I know. What happened? Not that I don't love having you around." Seth explained. "I couldn't get on the flight to Newport, so I got on one to Providence instead and here I am." Summer responded. "Ok. And what about Che and his protest?" Seth questioned. "I thought we needed to see each other more urgently than I needed to save Newport from itself and Che understood when I told him." Summer responded. Seth's face broke into a big smile and he kissed Summer deeply before touching her forehead with his. "Welcome to my home" he uttered, causing Summer to smile as well. "So, how is Providence?" Summer asked curiously. "Cold until this week." Seth responded. "So what do you have planned for this weekend?" Summer asked curiously. "I thought that we could go out to dinner tonight, unless you want to stay here and order a pizza or something and we can watch a movie." Seth explained. "I think I can share you with the world for one meal." Summer agreed. Half an hour later Summer had showered and changed and the couple walked to the restaurant hand in hand, oblivious to the rest of the world. "So how are your protests going? I read your blog daily, or I try to." Seth explained. "Good, but I miss all this. I miss you." Summer admitted. "I miss you too Sum, but look at all the work you're doing! You should be proud of yourself. I know I am." Seth responded. The discussion was interrupted by the arrival of their meals. Seth took advantage of the time to feel the ring box in his coat pocket and sigh deeply before turning to smile at Summer. "So if we miss each other than why are we doing this?" Summer questioned. "Because we had to Sum. Because feeling right with someone doesn't mean they're right for you now. We both needed a break from each other. Maybe I should have done this sooner." Seth responded, happy to be the sensible one in the relationship for once. "Maybe. By the way, the people at GEORGE offered me a job for when I graduate from college. Isn't that great?" Summer commented excitedly. "It is Sum! You are going places and getting things done." Seth responded, happy for Summer. "Are you sure? I mean I know that we haven't talked about the future. Maybe I shouldn't say yes straight away. Maybe I should think about it, or talk about with you first." Summer commented. "Are you crazy Sum? If you want this, then go for it. I'll always be here for you in the background. You were meant to do great things Summer Roberts, and I was meant to be there for you, pushing you to do those things. I have to share you with the world, even if I'm scared of loosing you." Seth explained. "I know. I'm scared of loosing you too. I always think that you'll find someone who you love more, who you can be in the same place at the same time with." Summer responded. "Sum I fell I love with you in the 5th grade. You're it Sum. I could never find someone to love more than I love you, because there is no more to love." Seth answered back, taking Summer's hands in his. The rest of the meal passed in comfortable conversation. "Can I interest you in any desserts?" the waiter asked kindly an hour later. "We'll have one piece of chocolate cake with two forks please." Seth responded, smiling at Summer. During Summer's semester at Brown, the couple would often go to the same restaurant, and they would always get the same dessert and share it. "So I have a present for you." Seth commented as the waiter left. "What did you get me? I didn't get you anything." Summer uttered excitedly. "I know. I just thought you might like this." Seth explained as he reached for the box in his pocket and slid in smoothly across the table to Summer's side. Summer's hand immediately went to her mouth in shock as she slowly opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "This was my grandmother's wedding ring. My mom kept it safe for years, but she gave it to me when she and my dad came up for Parent's weekend. She told me to give it to the girl I want to marry." Seth explained. "Seth I can't..." Summer began. "This is not for now. I want us to be engaged, but we can wait as long as you want to before betting married. I've realized that I love you too much to risk loosing you." Seth explained. "I love you too Cohen. Being married to you and starting a family with you is my destiny." Summer responded, obviously moved. "So what do you say? Do you want to be engaged to me?" Seth asked hopefully. "Yes. Nothing would make me happier." Summer responded, leaning over to kiss Seth, causing the restaurant to burst into spontaneous applause. "I think we've made fools of ourselves." Seth whispered to Summer a few minutes later. "Yeah but I don't care." Summer responded, her face breaking into a huge smile. A few minutes later the couple left the restaurant and walked back to Seth's dorm room. "I can't believe you asked me to marry you again! I thought I'd have to wait a long time." Summer joked. "I can't believe you said yes. I was prepared to hear you say no again." Seth responded. "Our lives have changed so much in such a small time frame." Summer commented. "They have haven't they? I mean my parents decide to move back to Berkley, my dad becomes a college professor, Ryan goes to college and I survive on my own. But no one's changed as much as you have Sum." Seth answered back, tightening his grip around Summer. For the first time Seth thought about the future, and he saw his children and his family playing and laughing, and he saw himself still in love with Summer, his Summer.


	2. The wedding

Seth sighed nervously as he made sure his yarmulke was straight on his curly mop of a head. Seth and Summer had decided to incorporate at least one element from each of their religions into their wedding ceremony. As much as Seth had tried to run away from his Jewish origins, he realized how much it meant to his father to at least try and honor them, so he had decided to done a yarmulke, convincing his best man, Ryan to go along with him. Despite having changed a lot in a limited time, Summer was still a traditional bride who did not want to jinx the wedding before it even began, so Seth had not been with her when she went to get fitted for her dress, and had not seen her in it either, despite his whining and complaining. Seth's mind took him back to how much things had changed since that weekend in Rhode Island that led to his and Summer's engagement.

True to her word, Summer worked with GEORGE for the rest of the year, but she came back to Seth as soon as she could. This was in early June, a week after Seth had gone to Berkley for the summer to be with his family as well. The two had spent an idyllic summer together bonding and planning their wedding, before going back to Rhode Island. After talking about it with their parents, the two decided to share an apartment together in Providence and it didn't take long for them to find their "house of dreams" as Summer called it, an apartment in a nice building, halfway between Brown and RISD. Summer's work with GEORGE was enough to earn her a semester's worth of credits so she and Seth began their second year of studies at the same time, Summer in Politics and Seth in Art design. It didn't take long for Seth to realize that he had a lot to write about as far as Atomic County was concerned, so after agreeing with Zach, he took it to the next level, amazed at how his inspiration was ever present. The only difference was that Cosmo Girl was killed by the Water Polo Demons, and was replaced in the Fantastic 4 by Blabbermouth, a girl whose gift was an ability to talk anyone to death. After spending three years together in Providence reality kicked in for the couple. While Summer had the job offer from GEORGE, Seth went around the nation, pitching his comic book idea and trying to remain cheerful. Finally, two months later the couple settled down in San Diego. Seth worked on Atomic County with Marvel Comics and was "the next big thing", while Summer worked for GEORGE in San Diego mostly. Despite having jobs, it still took 3 years to agree on a date for and plan the wedding. Ryan was recruited as best man, Taylor as Matron of Honor and 7 year old Sophie was the Flower Girl. An argument between Summer and her father had left their relationship strained and Neil had decided not to attend the wedding, staying in Seattle instead. After their wedding, Summer and Seth were planning on stopping by to see him on their way to Hawaii on their honeymoon.

Seth's trip down memory lane was interrupted by the sound on Ryan's voice. "You all right man? You look pale." Ryan commented. "I was just thinking. Summer and I have been through so many things over the past 8 years. I never thought we would make it this far. I never thought she would marry me." Seth responded, turning to look at his best friend. "You and Summer belong together Seth. You complete each other." Ryan responded, a smile creeping on his face. "How about you and Taylor? Don't you belong together?" Seth questioned. "Maybe we do. I just don't know. What I do now is that I don't want to get married yet." Ryan responded, fixing his yarmulke. "I get it. So are we ready to get this wedding started?" Seth asked excitedly. "Almost. I just have to do something. I have to keep a promise I made along time ago." Ryan explained laconically. Ryan was just about to leave when the door opened and Sophie burst in and run into Seth's arms. "Hey munchkin. You look really nice." Seth commented, a smile on his face. Sophie loved both her brothers a lot, but Seth had always been her favorite. She had fallen in love with Summer and couldn't wait for them to be sisters. Ryan smiled before leaving, knowing that Seth had his hands full with his sister.

Taylor was helping Summer with her wedding dress when a soft knock sounded at the door. "Cohen if it's you go now or I won't marry you." Summer threatened. "It's Ryan. Can I come in?" Ryan asked hopefully. "Are you alone?" Taylor asked accusingly. "I am. Can I come I now?" Ryan questioned impatiently. "Come in Atwood." Summer agreed, sitting in front of Kirsten's vanity on the stool. "You both look great." Ryan commented, looking from his girlfriend to his good friend. "Thanks Atwood. How's Cohen doing?" Summer asked while fixing her makeup in front of the mirror. "He was with Sophie when I left him." Ryan explained. "So what are you doing here?" Taylor asked curiously, smiling at Ryan. "Keeping a promise. Before I drove Marissa to the airport, she gave me a letter. She wanted me to give it to you on your wedding day, in case she couldn't. She refused to take no for an answer so I took it, and I kept it till today." Ryan explained as he reached into his inner jacket pocket for the envelope and handed it to Summer. "Thanks Atwood. This means a lot to me." Summer explained, willing herself not to cry and ruin her carefully done makeup job. "You and Seth make sense Roberts. You're each others destinies. Just take good care of him." Ryan commented, enveloping Summer in a hug. Summer breathed deeply before turning to look at Taylor with glassy eyes. "Taylor can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" she asked hopefully. "Sure. I'll go and check that everything is under control." Taylor proposed, a smile on her face. Summer patted the spot next to her on the stool before tearing the envelope open to reveal a locket on a chain and a handwritten note. Summer steadied her voice before reading the note out loud for Ryan's benefit:

_Dear Sum,_

_If you're reading this it means one of two things: Either you and I are getting ready for your wedding together and we wanted one last laugh or I'm not there and Ryan, being the man he is kept his promise to me. If you're reading this together, then you must both be wondering what it's all about. The only way I know how to explain it is to start at the beginning. You and I met under the most normal of circumstances Sum. We were assigned the same desk in 1st grade and by the end of the year we were best friends. In 7th grade, after we fought over Luke (How stupid were we!!!) we made our Best Friends forever and no boys come between us pact and it worked out for us._

_I hope I'm next to you as you're reading this letter, but if I'm not there in person, know that I'm there in spirit. I never meant to hurt you this past year Sum, and yet it seems like that's all I'm doing. I'm pushing you away when I need you the most, instead of confiding in you. Everything changed so fast for me, and it just spun out of control. I had to reevaluate a lot of things in my life, and I've missed you. I've missed being with you and laughing and crying with you. I hope that you'll have forgiven me long before you read this. If Ryan gave you this, then I want you to know how sorry I am I missed the sight of you in your wedding dress, about to marry Seth. If you're worried and anxious stop and relax and enjoy the moment. You and Seth are sole mates, two people brought together by inexplicable things and always attracted to each other like magnets. I was at least lucky enough to see you and Seth together. I got to see you settled in a good relationship before leaving for Hawaii. I don't know where my life will take me, but I do know that I am envious of what you and Seth had, even if you think that it's what I shared with Ryan. Even now after everything we've been through, I'm hoping that this letter finds Ryan and me together. I don't know whether we're sole mates but he makes me want to be a better person, just because he deserves the best of everything in this world, and I hope he finds it._

_The reason I'm writing all of this now is just in case something happens and we're not together on this day. Although it would have to be something major, because nothing else would keep be away today. I just have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that I should do this now while I have the chance to. If I'm with you then we can forget this, but if I'm not then maybe this will give both of us the closure we need. If Ryan gave you this, then I need you to do me a favor Sum. I need you to make sure he's all right for me. I know we've both made mistakes, some more serious than others, but above and beyond all I wanted Ryan to find happiness, even if it was away from me. Tell him that I've never forgotten him and I'll always keep a place in my heart for the kid from Chino who was whoever I wanted him to be and who was a true knight in shining armor, willing to fight for my honor._

_So, I guess I should end this letter like I began it. Congratulations on your wedding Sum and don't be sad for me. Wherever I am, I'll make sure to check in on you today if I can. Thank you for your friendship and for never giving up on me even when I wanted you to. Take care of yourself little miss vixen, and watch out for the ironist too. He has a good heart Sum, and it's yours completely and truly. If you ever doubt that, then just look into his eyes and you'll see what I see, a man in love who was luck enough to be loved back. I love you Summer Roberts (soon to be Cohen) and I know you'll be fine whether we're sharing this moment or destiny had different plans for us._

_Your friend,_

_Coop_

_p.s. I had the locket made especially for you. Hope you like it_

Summer's voice faltered by the end of the letter. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, ruining her mascara. She fingered the locket carefully before opening it to reveal a picture of the fantastic 4 on their way to Tijuana with smile on their faces. On the back she had inscribed _Summer and Coop BBF forever_. "I miss her a lot Ryan. Especially today, not that Taylor is not doing a fantastic job as my matron of Honor, but…" Summer explained. "You always imagined Marissa sharing this day with you." Ryan finished the sentence. "Yeah, and it just seems strange that I can't." Summer commented as she began fixing her make up. "I know what you mean. I always imagined I would marry Marissa, and it's difficult to imagine me married with someone else, even if Taylor and I have been together so long." Ryan agreed. "Atwood one piece of advice. Taylor is good for you. I've never seen you happier than what you are around her. Marissa always wanted your happiness and it meant the world to her, and it still would." Summer responded. "Maybe. Do you need help with the locket?" Ryan asked, wanting to change the discussion. "Yeah, if you don't mind." Summer responded, turning her back to Ryan so he could put the necklace around her bare neck. "You and Seth are lucky Roberts. I should go and rescue him from Sophie." Ryan commented as he got up to leave. "Thank you for keeping your promise Ryan. I know it couldn't have been easy for you." Summer answered before enveloping him in one more hug. "She loved you Sum, and she missed you a lot. I hope you'll always know that." Ryan explained before leaving.

Seth felt his breath skip a beat as Summer appeared in her wedding dress at the end of the aisle. For someone on the cutting edge of fashion, Summer chose a simple dress and decided against a veil. She held a simple bouquet of flowers in her hands and as her eyes locked with Seth she remembered the line from Marissa's letter "_If you ever doubt that, then just look into his eyes and you'll see what I see, a man in love who was luck enough to be loved back_". Summer was half way down the aisle when she stuck her tongue out at Seth, causing his eyes to widen in shock before shaking his head in acceptance. Half an hour later the ceremony was over and Seth and Summer broke the glass before kissing each other sweetly among the applause of their friends and family. Before leaving with Seth for the airport as a married couple, Summer picked the brightest flower out of the bunch in her bouquet before throwing it over her shoulder in Taylor's direction. The tall girl smiled happily, bouquet in hand and blew a kiss in Summer's direction as the couple left for the limo that Ryan had hired as part of his wedding present to take them to the airport. Before going to the airport, Summer stopped the limo at the entrance to the cemetery, and a few minutes later she was standing with Seth in front of Marissa's tombstone. A single tear ran down her cheek as she put the flower down on the tombstone. "I miss you Coop. I'll never forget you Cosmo girl." Summer whispered before leaving for Seattle with Seth, happy to be marrying her sole mate, but sad that her best friend was not there to share it with her.

Please comment and review!!!!


	3. The baby

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, just my own imagination.

After getting some good reviews I came up with this. Tell me what you think!!!

Summer sighed deeply as she pushed her desk chair back and backed away from her lap top computer before running her hands gently over her growing belly. "Are you going to make your appearance today baby?" she asked silently, almost as if she was expecting a response.

After getting married, Summer and Seth had happily settled down in San Diego. They relished being together and getting used to married life, and their happiness was completed 2 and a half years into their marriage, when Summer found out that the flu she thought she had been suffering from was in fact a pregnancy. This marked the beginning of a wonderful and busy time for the newly wed couple. The first thing the couple did was look for alternative accommodation to their apartment for their growing family. Their search ended with a large house near Berkley, by the beach. This meant that both Seth and Summer had to reevaluate their jobs. The house search was followed by a conscious decision on Summer's part to work from home instead of going into town on a daily basis. A week after finding out she was 2 months pregnant Summer quit her job at GEORGE and began work on promoting an environmental newsletter. Meanwhile Seth was busy with Atomic County, but worked from home as much as possible.

Their second anniversary coincided with their move to the new house and the new town. With four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, as well as a den area that they had converted into a study for the two of them and a basement that was a games room the house was perfectly sized for the family. What Summer loved the most was the garden that she tended to as much as she could, especially after she left GEORGE and now had tulips in bloom all around. Seth had supported his wife as much as he could during her pregnancy, spending as much time with her as he could, but would often spend up to three days a week at the new Atomic County offices in Berkley

By the time Summer had entered the 9th month of her pregnancy her waistline and belly had expanded, and she began anxiously looking forward to the day her child would be born. She had not wanted to know the sex before hand, preferring to be surprised and had convinced Seth to agree with her. Everything was ready for the arrival of the newest Cohen: a bassinette was set up in the master bedroom, and Ryan himself had overseen the conversion of one of the bedrooms into a nursery, complete with changing table, crib, rocking chair and enough stuffed animals to scare a child. Summer even had a small suitcase all packed. The only thing missing was the baby itself. Summer's due date came and went but she did not go into labor.

Seth smiled as he walked into his home a few minutes after Summer had finished working on her weekly newsletter which was hugely successful, and found her lying down on the couch, hands resting on her stomach. "Hey Sum. How are you doing?" Seth asked carefully, leaning down to kiss his wife softly on the lips. "I have a car surgically stuck to my stomach, and it doesn't want to go anywhere." Summer responded her eyes shut. Summer's reaction was enough to make Seth wish he hadn't agreed to have Sophie stay with them overnight while his parents went out to dinner with a now married Ryan and Taylor. "Listen I know this is a huge thing for you deal with right now, but my parents are taking Ryan and Taylor out to dinner and I told them that we would baby sit Sophie." Seth explained, hoping to avoid a rage blackout from his wife. "I am not in the mood for Sophie tonight Seth. I'm tired, the baby has been kicking all day and I just finished working. I was actually going to tell you to order a pizza for dinner." Summer explained, opening her eyes. "I understand, but I don't get to spend that much time with her, and my parents got me to say yes Sum. I promise you won't even know she's here." Seth commented hopefully. Just as Summer was about to respond, the doorbell rang. "That's them. I promise she won't be a bother." Seth repeated as he went to open the door, revealing Sandy and Sophie. "Thanks for doing this tonight son. We should be back in a few hours." Sandy explained as Sophie ran into the house. "No problem dad. Tell Ryan we'll talk soon." Seth responded. "How's Summer?" Sandy asked. "Still pregnant." Seth responded. "Hang in there. Everything will be fine." Sandy advised before leaving. He shouted "good bye" to Sophie who was too busy talking to Summer to respond.

Seth closed the door before turning to look at his sister and his wife. "Hey Sophie, how about you help me color some Atomic Count designs?" Seth proposed hopefully, wanting to give Summer some peace and quiet. "Sure Seth. Can I do you and Ryan?" Sophie asked, referring to the Ironist and Kid Chino, her favorite characters. "I'm sure we can arrange something munchkin. Come on." Seth commented, smiling at his sister's antics. Just as Sophie got bored of drawing in the study, Summer got up from the couch. "Hey peanut, how about you, your brother and I do something fun all together?" Summer asked, smiling at the young girl. "But Seth said not to bother you." Sophie explained, looking up from her drawing. "Maybe but I so love having you around, that I can't stay away. Come on sweetie." Summer proposed, holding her hand out to Sophie.

Sophie had a good evening with Summer and Seth, laughing and playing with her brother and her sister in law. They had just finished dinner when Summer felt a familiar pain in her stomach, and chose to ignore it. She had been having contractions over the past week, so she thought that tonight would not be different. As the three sat down on the living room couch to watch a movie, Summer felt a new contraction, worst then ever before hit and she felt a wetness. "Seth I think my water broke!" she blurted suddenly. "I'll call my parents and I'll grab your bag. Do you think you can walk to the car?" Seth asked anxiously. "I'll have to. Come on Sophie." Summer responded, getting up from the couch, followed by Sophie. Seth called his parents who were still at the restaurant, and they agreed to go directly to the hospital and meet Seth and Summer there. Seth grabbed the suitcase before running out to his car where his sister and his wife were waiting for him.

4 hours land an untold amount of pain later Summer and Seth were holding their daughter in their arms, wrapped tightly in a pink blanket when Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan and Taylor walked into the hospital room. Sophie had long since fallen asleep in a hospital chair. "Oh my god Summer! She's beautiful." Taylor commented, looking down at the baby. "I think so too Taylor." Summer responded. "Have you decided on a name?" Kirsten asked happily. "We decided to name her after our two favorite people who couldn't be here today. Her name is Marissa Grace Cohen." Seth explained, looking at his sleeping daughter. "It's a beautiful name guys. Your grandmother would be so proud Seth." Sandy commented, referring to Kirsten's mother Grace Nichol. "I know. And Summer here insisted on naming her Marissa." Seth explained. "We should go and let you get some sleep Roberts. She's beautiful Sum. Just make sure Seth here doesn't pass his neurosis on to her." Ryan joked. "You can bet on it Atwood. I'll see you all tomorrow." Summer responded. "Are you coming with us Seth?" Sandy asked curiously. "I should. I have to go into work tomorrow anyway. Good night Sum." Seth commented before leaving with his family. A few minutes later, the nurses came and took Marissa away for the night. Before falling asleep Summer thought about how her happiness was complete. Her destiny wasn't to fight for the environment with GEORGE but rather to raise her family in the beast way possible, and Summer was sure that she would succeed in the end

Please read and review you know you want to!!!!!!


End file.
